Typical filter assemblies for coaxial cables have a number of installation disadvantages due to their large diameters and long length, making the assemblies difficult to install in small electrical boxes and confined spaces where coaxial cable is run. Compounding these disadvantages is the way in which these assemblies are constructed. First, a PC board is populated with components including a center coax and other subassembly components. Next the assembly is soldered together. The subassembly is then welded to an inner shield. Compression foam is then mixed and applied about the inner shield. The subassembly, inner shield, and surrounding foam are then inserted into the outer shield of the assembly. Unconnected parts of the assembly are then welded together.
In addition, the circuit board requires soldering to ground such as to the filter assembly body. What's more, because of size and manufacturing constraints, a ninety degree filter assembly has yet to be constructed, which greatly reduces the adaptability and installation capabilities of the filter assemblies in restricted spaces such as pedestals, apartment boxes, drop control boxes, and wall plates.